The Hardy Boys Handbook: Seven Stories of Survival
The Hardy Boys Handbook: Seven Stories of Survival is a spin-off book of The Hardy Boys series. It was first published in 1980 by Wanderer Books (an imprint of Simon & Schuster). Back cover summary Could you survive a raging blizzard or a night lost in the wilderness? What would you do if an injury prevented you from getting help? Frank and Joe Hardy know how to get out of these tough stiuations and many more. After taking a survival course, the young detectives are forced to put their training to the test in seven terrifying situations. Whether the Hardy Boys are stranded in a hot, dry desert, or abandoned in the jungle when their plane crashes, they rely on their sruvival skills to get them out safely. Follow seven of Frank and Joe's hair-raising adventures, plus learn to pack a 21-item survival kit that could help you the next time you are in danger far away from home. Appearances Characters *Regulars **Frank Hardy **Joe Hardy **Fenton Hardy **Chet Morton *Professor Henry *Harry Robinson, Chief of Phoenix Police *Ralph Clark *Harry Clark *Randy McNeil *Tom Adams *Sam (friend of Tom Adams, last name unknown) *Jim (friend of Tom Adams, last name unknown) *George Lichtenberg Stories *Frank and Joe Pack Survival Kits *Winter Wilderness: Joe saves Frank from hypothermia *Lonely Ordeal: An injury strands Joe in the Adirondacks *Whitewater!: River rafting turns into frightening drama *Desperation in the Desert: Cannibalize a car, if necessary, to save your life *The Unheard Flood Warning: The Hardy Boys and friends are trapped in a flooded house *Jungle Plane Crash: Short plane flight results in high adventure *Rescue!: The Hardy Boys save the lives of three starving young men stranded in the wilderness Locations *Bayport *Adirondack Mountains *Chatooga River *Brushy Basin *Phoenix, Arizona *Southern Andes *Lake Wenatchee Businesses and organizations *''River Rafting, Ltd.'' *''Holiday Hotel'' Other Notes *''The Hardy Boys Handbook: Seven Stories of Survival'' was released in both paperback and hardcover dustjacket editions. The hardcover dustjacket editions are extremely scarce, since those editions were sold mostly to libraries. But, in any case, both the paperback and hardcover editions are scarce, since it appears that this book only went through 1 printing. *The paperback contains an ad on the back page for The Hardy Boys 59-62, along with an ad for The Official Hardy Boys Fan Club! and the club's newsletter Hardy Boys Mystery Reporter. *In Britain this book was released in both paperback and hardcover editions in 1981, both of which are equally as scarce as their American counterparts, by Collins (hardcover) and Armada (paperback). And because Collins owns Armada, both British editions used the same printing plates which had been retype-set and Anglicized for the British Commonwealth market. Also, in Britain the book was issued under the title The Hardy Boys Survival Handbook: Thrilling Stories of Danger in the Wilds. The artist for the British cover work for both editions is unknown, but the title page credits Leslie Morrill as being the illustrator, meaning that the internal illustrations of the flowers and other survival gear mentioned in the text of the story, are the same as the American edition. Also, the British editions are shorter and thinner (width wise, not depth wise) than the American editions. Also, according to the list of Hardy Boys books in the front of the book, the Survival Handbook is considered a spin-off of the 1970s Collins series, rather than just the Armada Digests. References Your reference to me as "co-author" of the Hardy Boys Handbook - Seven Stories of Survival" is incorrect. I am the author of the entire book and I also did some of the line drawings - not those showing the boys or the delicate ones of edible plants, but the drawings of survival kit contents and solar still. Franklin W. Dixon, the so-called 'author' was a pen name given a non-existent person and used for all the Hardy Boy books which were written by a stable of writers who worked for the Stratemyer family before Simon & Schuster bought them - and apparently continues using thst name. My contract with S&S was a "write got hire" arrangement. When I was contacted by 'Wanderer' and asked to do the book, I refused unles my name went on the cover. S&S finally agreed to "by Franklin W. Dixon with ''Sheila Link".... Two asides: I was told by S&S that this was the first H-B book to ever get fan mail. Also: S&S foolishly (I believe) published this one in a size format different from the other H-B/ N-D books. Booksellers couldn't fit it in their specially-sized shelves and therefore didn't buy it! (signed) Sheila K. Link - currently New Products Ed. & Features Writer for WOMEN & GUNS. See also *The Hardy Boys Detective Handbook'' Category:Books Category:Misc books